<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don’t mind at all as long as I get to hold you. by MrsBeatles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594084">I don’t mind at all as long as I get to hold you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBeatles/pseuds/MrsBeatles'>MrsBeatles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Past Abuse, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22594084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBeatles/pseuds/MrsBeatles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars..." Lena had a terrible abusive ex-boyfriend and Kara is there to comfort her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don’t mind at all as long as I get to hold you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena was having a really bad day, she couldn't get out of bed at all. Her head was trapped in the terrible memories she had from her adolescence...  when she used to hate her own body. Most of it was Dave’s fault, one of her ex boyfriends (the worst). He abused of her in almost every way possible, her mind, her body and her will. He used to tell her that her body wasn’t beautiful enough, punching her with his fists when he was drunk… or sober, it never made a difference. When he was a in special sadistic mood, he would put out cigarettes on Lena’s skin. It caused her such depresion that she started cutting herself at some point, which left several scars on her legs.</p><p>Now life was definitely better, Dave was out of sight and she was dating her best friend Kara Danvers. Even Though everything was fine, her thoughts sometimes took her to her darkest memories and that made her feel unconfident of her body, leaving her on the bed all day tracing all the scars on her skin.<br/>Kara was out in some Supergirl business she had spent the night with Lena cuddling in her big bed. Everything seemed fine that morning when she left, the brunette was sleeping soundly. When the blonde finished at the DEO she picked up some breakfast and went directly to Lena’s.</p><p>-Lee, baby. Are you awake?- she said quietly in case Lena was sleeping and walked to the bedroom to find Lena with red eyes from the crying. -Hey baby, what is it? Why are you crying?- asked, getting close to her girlfriend to touch her. <br/>-Please don’t. Don’t touch me, I’m disgusting.- Lena said, covering her body with blankets. Kara knew that sometimes Lena had rough times with her memories and her confidence needed to be rebuilt with love.<br/>-Lee you know that’s not true. May I sit on the bed? I promise not to touch you until you let me.- said while sitting beside Lena when she saw her nod. She was close but respecting the brunette’s needs. - Want to talk to me? If you don’t, we can just sit here on silence.<br/>-I had a nightmare…<br/>-Okey, do you want to tell me what was it about?<br/> -Dave.<br/> -What was he doing?<br/> -He talked to me like he used to do, and at some point he hit me with something and that woke me up.- Lena said with her eyes full of tears.- And then I remembered how he made me feel, looking at my body, at all those scars… I’m awful.- She didn’t look Kara in the eyes when she said it.<br/>-You know that’s not true, baby. You are the most beautiful women I’ve ever meet.<br/>-Kara stop trying to make me feel like I don’t have the scar on my body, like they aren’t…- she wasn’t able to finish and started to cry again.<br/>The blond was dying to comfort her but she needed consent to touch her girlfriend.- Can I touch you, honey? Please it’s killing me to see you like this and not being able to hold you.- Lena nodded silently and Kara slowly got closer to her, putting a hand on her side that made Lena flinch.- Shh babe it’s me, it’s ok, i’ve got you.- Step by step, Kara finally held her close to her heart. Lena was frozen, didn’t returned the touch she was hugging herself. The blonde couldn't understand how someone could hurt her so much. If she runned into that fucking Dave in the streets...he better had strong legs to run away from her.<br/>-Lee can you look at me?- the brunette didn’t respond.- Please, look at me.- repeated in a whisper and finally Lena did. Her eyes were red and full of tears.- I wish you could see yourself with my eyes. I really do… You take my breath everytime You look me in the eyes.<br/>-But my scar…<br/>-If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars to make you see that they make no difference. You are beautiful with or without them.- Kara kissed Lena’s forehead gently, lovingly. And finally, the brunette leaned into her touch taking a deep breath into Kara’s chest. The blonde held her closer.<br/>-I have scars too, you’ve seen them. Those marks tell our stories, Lee. They show our past and our present.<br/>-But I don’t want this marks that remind me of him and his abuse.<br/>- Then think of them differently. Instead of seeing them as him, look at them as you being able to escape him. You being strong enough to leave him behind.- The blonde said, running a hand on Lena’s back. - You know much strength takes, you are really brave baby.<br/>The brunette stayed in silence thinking about what her girlfriend said. She had never thought of it like that, she liked it. -It helped- said, pressing her lips to Kara’s neck.- Thank you.<br/>-I love you, you know that right?<br/>- I know it but you amaze more me everytime. Do you mind staying in bed with me for a little while?<br/>-I don’t mind at all as long as I get to hold you.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>